Snow and Kiss
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Menurut legenda hanya ada satu cara untuk membangunkan seorang putri yang tertidur. Peluk tubuhnya dengan erat, belai rambutnya dengan kasih sayang dan berikan ciuman mesra tepat dibibirnya./ Oneshot, SasoSaku, / Mind to RnR?


_Kau percaya dengan sebuah dongeng yang berjudul Putri Salju? Sebuah kisah dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak sewaktu aku kecil dulu. Nenekku sering bercerita, putri salju adalah gadis yang baik hati dan semua orang mengangumi kecantikannya. Apalagi warna kulitnya yang memamng sesuai dengan nama yang ia miliki. Namun, seorang ratu jahat yang iri akan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh putri salju mengusirnya ke hutan dan memberikannya buah apel yang berisi racun. Kau sudah tahukan apa yang terjadi? Si putri salju jatuh pingsan dan tidak pernah sadar selama beberapa waktu hingga datang sang pangeran yang konon hanya dengan menciumnya dan membuat si putri salju dapat terbangun kembali. Benar-benar cerita romance yang menakjubkan. Sayangnya, apakah hal itu juga berlaku pada gadis yang saat ini berada di pangkuanku? Kurasa tidak._

**Snow and Kiss**

**By Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta**

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (mbah EmKa)**

**Rate : T**

**Sasori x Sakura**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Warning : ooc, typo, abal-abal, dan hal gaje lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

.

**28 November 2001**

Aku berlari dari rumah setelah mendengarkan berita buruk yang disampaikan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku tahu, aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga biasa pula. Mereka bilang, aku ditemukan di depan rumah mereka saat musim semi tiba. Entah mengapa kedua orang tua kansungku tega membuangku, kurasa mereka juga pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Aku sudah hidup selama 18 tahun bersama keluarga ini, keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka merawatku dan menjagaku sepenuh hati. Membiayai sekolahku bahkan memberikanku kasih sayang layaknya sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Mereka pun mengganti namaku yang seharusnya Haruno Sakura menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi, menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini bukan berarti aku bisa diatur oleh mereka seenaknya. Mereka tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Namikaze Naruto. Dengan alasan, kekasihku itu tidak memiliki masa depan yang jelas dan kerjaannya hanya menghabur-hamburkan uang milik orang tuanya. Aku tahu Naruto-kun memang sosok yang agak cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang dikerjakannya. Namun, ia bukan berarti sosok seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab untuk sesuatu yang telah ia kerjakan.

Mereka menolak Naruto dan malah menjodohkanku secara sepihak dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akui, Uchiha Sasuke memang tampan. Ia sangat terkenal di kalangan para gadis, disekolah kami dan disetiap tempat. Ia juga memiliki otak yang jenius. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Ia memang sempurna secara fisik dan penampilan. Namun, ia memiliki sifat yang buruk. Ia suka mempermainkan hati perempuan dan bukan itu saja. Ia sering berganti-ganti pasangan di atas ranjang. Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan calon pendamping hidup seperti itu.

Aku memang memiliki hutang budi pada keluarga Uchiha karena mereka telah menjagaku sejak kecil. Tapi bukan berati mereka juga berhak mengatur hidupku. Aku sendiri yang berhak menentukan siapa yang pantas menjadi calon pendamping hidupku. Dan yang pastinya aku sudah memilih. Orang itu bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke.

**15 Desember 2001**

Aku akui, menjadi seorang penjelajah merupakan kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan. Ini adalah tugasku sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir untuk jurusan Arkeolog. Aku harus melakukan penelitian di daratan Konoha untuk mengambil sampel purba yang berada di titik koordinat tertentu. Dan hal ini adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Apalagi di musim salju seperti sekarang. terkadang badai salju bisa datang kapan saja. Dan petunjuk mengenai titik lokasi keberadaan sampel yang harus kutemukan pun menjadi sulit. Karena petunjuk alam yang biasanya membantu para arkelog dalam mencari lokasi tertimbun oleh salju. Aku mengeratkan mantelku lebih erat. Cih! Cuaca disini semakin dingin saja. Seperti ingin membunuhku.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan surai merah semerah darah itu terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ia membuka peta yang telah dibawanya dari lokasi awal pencariannya. Menurut titik koordinat, tempat pencariannya tidak jauh dari lokasi ia berdiri sekarang. Mata hazel-nya sedikit menyipit begitu angin musim salju mencoba menerobos mantel yang ia gunakan dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Sorot matanya melihat lokasi tanda pencarian yang ditandai oleh sebuah batu. Ia menghadap Utara sesuai petunjuk dan berjalan sekitar 25 meter. Namun, sesuatu menyundul langkahnya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Ck! Sialan." Ia menggerutu pelan.

Sepatu boots yang ia kenakan sedikit terlepas dan terpaksa ia harus memakainya kembali. Begitu ia akan menyampirkan tas dibahunya dan kembali melangkah, lagi-lagi kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

Ia melihat sesuatu yang tertimbun di balik bongkahan salju itu. Terdapat helaian merah muda disana dan sepertinya, ini adalah seorang manusia.

"Hei, bangun nona!"

Asori mengguncangkan tubuh seorang gadis yang tampak sedikit beku. Mungkin ia baru saja pingsan dan terkubur di tumpukan salju yang lumayan kencang hari ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Percuma saja ia bertanya. Gadis itu tetap memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Asori memeriksa denyut nadi pada leher dan tangan gadis soft pink itu. Ia masih merasakan denyutannya walau terasa lemah sekali.

Ia memutuskan membawa gadis itu ke tempat perkemahannya yang lumayan dekat dan sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir membeku.

"Merepotkan."

**-000-**

_Menurut legenda, jika seorang pangeran menemukan seorang putri yang sedang tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Maka cukup dengan sebuah kecupan, ia akan kembali terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Karena, segala obat untuk seluruh penyakit hanyalah cinta. dan cinta membawa sebuah kehidupan yang baru. Bukan sebuah penderitaan._

Sasori menatap gadis yang berada direngkuhannya. Mata hazel-nya menelusuri bibir tipis, wajah yang cantik, hidung kecil, dan kelopak mata yang begitu eksotis. Gadis ini cukup menarik dimatanya. Apalagi dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang. ia yakin, tubuhnya pasti sangat bagus. Oke enyahkan dulu fikiran itu. Ia harus membuat gadis ini sadar dari pingsannya agar ia bisa menanyakan kenapa gadis itu berada di bawah tumpukan salju di musim dingin seperti sekarang dan mengantarnya pulang agar ia bisa melanjutkan penelitiannya yan tertunda.

Sasori menghangatkan telapak tangannya di depan api unggun yang ia buat. Ia menggosokkannya secara perlahan dan menempelkannya pada kedua belah pipi ranum gadis itu. Namun, ia tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tetap pada posisinya semula. Sasori melepaskan jaket yang dipakai oleh gadis itu dan memakaikan mantel miliknya. Mungkin, sedikit bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sekarang malah ia yang merasa dingin. Di luar badai salju sedang terjadi dan terpaksa ia harus menunda penelitiannya untuk hari ini. Gadis di pangkuannya ini masih terlihat pucat dan tidak ada rona apapun di tubuhnya yang setidaknya bisa memberikan gambaran bahwa ia masih bernyawa. Sasori mengambil air hangat yang ia bawa di dalam termos dan meminumkannya sedikit-sedikit ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Dan reaksinya sama saja. Tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun. Sasori mengerang frustasi. Segala cara sudah ia lakukan agar bisa menyelamatkan gadis yang terkena hypotermia ini. Menghangatkannya, mengganti pakaiannya, memberikannya selimut, meletakkannya di dekat sesuatu yang hangat, bahkan meminumkannya air panas. Segala cara sudah ia lakukan dan hasilnya? Jangankan bergerak sedikit saja yang ada gadis ini malah bertambah pucat.

_Jika kau ingin menghangatkan seorang gadis yang kedingingan, cukup peluk ia dengan erat, belai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan cium ia tepat dibibir. Hantarkan kehangatan tubuhmu melalui ciuman itu dan lakukan hingga ia membuka matanya._

Well, ini terdengar cukup menarik. Tapi ia akui bahwa cara ini pernah menunjukkan hasil yang benar. Deidara, sahabat kuningnya pernah mencoba saat Konan kedinginan setelah berenang di dalam kolam renang saat musim gugur. Dan ia berhasil membuat kekasih Pein-sama itu membuka matanya kembali walau setelah itu ia harus kehilangan setengah dari poni pirang yang menutupi matanya. Haha... poor you Dei!

Sasori menatap gadis direngkuhannya dengan lekat. Mencoba mungkin tidak masalah. Setidaknya ia juga ingin membuktikan cerita dongeng yang pernah dibacakan neneknya menjelang a tidur. Sang pangeran bisa membuka kembali mata putri salju yang tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Deidara juga bisa membuka kembali mata Konan setelah memberikan ciuman. Dan hari ini mungkin saja Sasori bisa...

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dibibir pucat gadis merah muda tadi. Sasori merasakan tekstur bibir gadis itu yang begitu lembut dan membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi sangat candu dan menginginkannya lagi... dan lagi. Ia terus menekan bibirnya lebih dalam. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih hingga ia merasakan seseorang memuluk kepalanya dengan pingsan.

Bruk!

Oh.. tidak Sasori. Kau bukan hanya membuka mata gadis di dalam rengkuhanmu sekarang. Namun, kau juga berhasil membuka seluruh kesadarannya hingga ia sanggup memukul kepalamu sampai pingsan.

_Membuka kembali mata gadis itu seperti yang dilakukan oleh pangeran dalam dongeng putri salju dan juga Deidara._

**-000-**

Sakura merasa bersalah sudah memukul tengkuk pemuda yang sudah menolongnya dari badai salju. Ia memijat kepala merah Sasori yang berada di pangkuannya dan kini pemuda bermata hazel itu merintih kesakitan.

"Gomen ne. A-aku tidak tahu. Kukira kau adalah orang jahat. Habisnya aku merasakan sesuatu menempel pada bibirku dan tahu-tahu setelah membuka mata, aku berada di dalam gua. Kukira kau akan memperkosaku."

Sasori memijat pelipisnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah gadis merah muda yang sekarang wajahnya memerah karena pantulan cahaya rembulan dan api unggun. Ia memerima air minum yang diberikan gadis itu dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Makanya, lain kali carilah tempat tidur yang elite. Masa tidur di bawah tumpukan salju. Kau kira itu kasurmu di rumah?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kan sudah kubilang! Aku kabur dari rumah dan tidak makan seharian. Makanya aku jatuh pingsan dan terkubur di bawah runtuhan salju. Lalu kau datang menyelamatkanku dan membangunkanku seperti pangeran dalam cerita putri salju melalui sebuah ciuman. Dasar, mesum!"

Sasori berjengit kaget dengan ucapan Sakura. Sudah bersusah payah menolong gadis itu, membawanya kemari, menyelamatkannya dari badai salju yang bisa membunuhnya, dan sekarang ia mengatainya mesum? Benar-benar hebat sekali. Sasori menyudutkan gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura itu di tembok gua tempat mereka menginap sekarang dan menatapnya dengan seringaian mesum yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sakura memundurkan dirinya ke belakang dan entah kenapa feelingnya menyatakan bahwa dirinya berada di dalam situasi yang buruk.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

Sasori melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menatap sepasang emerald itu dengan intens.

"Kau mengataiku mesum hm? Bagaimana jika aku membuktikannya saja? Kau mau 'kan? Hm? Sakura...~"

"Ti-tidak mau...! Kyaaaaaaa!"

Dan malam itu pun Sasori kembali membuktikan. Bahwa, cara terampuh untuk membangunkan kembali seorang gadis dari tidur panjang hanya ada satu cara. Yaitu melalui sebuah ciuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**WKWKWK... nampak banget gak bisa membuat ending yg pas. Yang ada malah gantung gini. It's okeyy.. gak papa kok. Ini hanya fict pelepas stress.. yuk. Bagi yg mau review silahkan ^^**


End file.
